


The Champion

by Punjoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: The newest Pokemon League Champion returns home. Mom is proud; and not easily fooled.





	The Champion

Let me tell you something: winning is a real rush.

It had been several days since the end of my journey. I’d climbed Victory Road, defeated the Elite 4, and then after a grueling pokemon battle I had toppled the Unova Champion and taken my rightful place in the Hall of Fame. The feeling of elation that victory had given me still felt fresh. I was alive and I was the best, like no one ever was.

Now I was on my way home. It was early morning and I was camped on Route 19. It was just a short walk to my hometown and I was eager to get on my way, but first I was celebrating my victory - again - by fucking the hell out of my Purrloin. She was laid out on her back, hind legs spread wide, yowling like a cat in heat as I rammed my cock into her over and over.

Purrloin had been with me every step of the way. I’d caught her immediately after my journey had officially begun. She’d never evolved, however, and in fact had rarely engaged in battle at all. She wasn’t much of a fighter, and was fairly poor at it anyway, and yet I had kept her with me out of companionship. And by that I mean it was very convenient to have my own personal pokemon fuck toy to satisfy my every need; THAT was a job Purrloin had pursued with great enthusiasm.

Normally I was pretty gentle with her, seeing as how she was so much smaller than me, but this morning the pent up excitement of my victory had gotten the better of me, and I was really pounding her. She took the rough fucking by bucking and moaning, pawing at me meowing for more, and I wondered why I’d ever thought she needed me to go easy on her in the first place. Her cries of unrestrained lust drove me on; I grabbed one of her front paws possessively and pinned it to the ground beside her head.

“You like fuckin’ the champ, Purrloin?” I hissed.

“Rrrrrrowwrr,” she growled in response.

Her feline cunt was incredibly tight around my cock, and her insides spasmed rhythmically. The slut had already cum several times over the course of our fuck session, I’d lost track of exactly how many times; this was her fifth orgasm, as far as I could tell. It was intense. This time her warm, squeezing pussy got the better of me, and I felt my own orgasm rising to meet hers. I redoubled the force of my thrusts, slamming into her violently. Normally I liked to pull out and plaster her belly and face with cum, but now I felt an almost primal urge to plant my seed as deep into her womb as I could. Giving in to it, I gave one last thrust, sank myself all the way into the hilt, and exploded. Purrloin’s entire body went rigid beneath me, and she let out a long, shrill cry.

“God damn!” I hissed into the cold morning air, my head thrown back and my legs quivering with the force of my orgasm.

When it was over, I slumped down heavily over my pokemon lover, exhausted and completely satisfied. Purrloin purred and licked the sweat off of my bare abdomen. Her rough tongue sent little prickles through my skin; I let her continue for a few moments, then I rolled off of her and, crouching down to one side, offered her my flaccid dick. She reached up to clean it off with little laps. Her hind legs were still splayed wide, displaying her cunt to me as thick rivulets of cum oozed out of it and into her fur. When she was done with me, she curled her body around as only a cat could and began to clean herself off.

I rose and got dressed. It didn’t take long to break down the camp, and by the time I was done, Purrloin had groomed herself and was ready to go. I held out her pokeball, clicked it, and she disappeared into it in a flash of light. Then I hefted my pack up onto my shoulder and turned to face the rest of the day.

News in Unova travelled at a leisurely pace, and while most people had heard that the Pokemon League newcomer who had taken the title of Champion was from Aspertia City, nobody recognized me yet. There was gossip on every street corner, and I couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear whenever I heard people talking to each other and wondering who the new Champion could be. I was tempted to stop and brag, especially when I saw a group of schoolgirls giggling over what a hunk the mystery man must be, but in all honesty I was slightly homesick. I missed my room, and although we had kept in touch via regular video calls, I missed my mom too.

She was already there waiting for me when I walked in the door. “Welcome home, dear,” she said, holding her arms wide. I hugged her dutifully. She squeezed me tightly and kissed me on the cheek, then stepped back and looked me up and down. “Well, haven’t you grown! I hardly recognize you!”

I shrugged modestly. “Hi mom. It’s great to be back.”

Mom took my pack, then led me to the couch and sat me down. She took a seat next to me, and then came the questions. Had I eaten well? Had the battles been tough? How were my pokemon? Did I still have the one that cute blonde girl had given me? I answered each one patiently.

“So, you’re the Champion now!” mom said when her questions were done. She could barely contain her pride. “But you must be sick of all of these questions right after getting home. I made you lunch. Why don’t you eat, and I’ll look after your pokemon?”

That sounded great to me. Mom brought in a homemade sandwich and a glass of lemonade and I dug in while she took my pack into the other room. I knew they were in good hands: it had been years since she had worked at a pokemon center, but mom knew pokemon health like no other. I munched on the sandwich - it was my favorite - and reclined on the sofa. It felt good to come back as the Champion. As a man.

I had finished eating and was dozing peacefully when mom came back. She had been gone for a while, but I suppose that was to be expected when she had a full team of championship pokemon to look after. She sat down next to me and gave me a knowing smile. “So, is there anything else about your journey that you haven’t told me?” she asked.

I arched an eyebrow at her. “What’s with that face, mom?”

Mom shook her head. “Ah my, I suppose it’s only natural to be shy about these things. But you can tell me everything, you know that, dear.”

“I did tell you everything,” I insisted.

“Well then, why don’t you tell me about your little friend? Purrloin.”

Suddenly I felt extremely uneasy. Purrloin’s pokeball had been in my pack along with the rest of my team. When mom took my pack I hadn’t even given it a second thought. But the way mom was acting now... did she know something?

“W-what do you mean?” I asked, trying to keep my cool.

“I was looking over your pokemon and I noticed something.” She let the statement hang in the air for a moment. When I didn’t respond, she continued. “You’ve been sleeping with her, haven’t you?”

My stomach sank. “Uhmm, what?!”

Mom looked me straight in the eye, but her eyes were soft instead of scolding. Her smile grew slightly wider. “Honey, it’s okay, you don’t have to be embarrassed. You’re a young man, out on the road with just you and your pokemon. I understand completely.”

There was no way I was getting out of this one, I realized. I was busted. “How did you know?”

“You must have been with her just a little while ago, dear. When I looked her over, it was... still dripping out of her back there.”

I groaned internally. I just had to cum inside of her today of all days.

Mom put a hand on my knee. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, dear. I’ve done it too!”

I blinked in surprise. “What?”

She was blushing slightly now. “When I was younger. Sometimes, when it was after hours and I was alone, taking care of the pokemon people had left at the center... I was single back then, and I’ve always loved pokemon. A little ‘sexual healing’ always seemed to help speed their recovery along, too.”

This was not quite the homecoming I had expected. Here I was, the new Unova Champion, found fucking his Purrloin by his mother, who then went on to admit that she, too, had slept with numerous pokemon. “Damn, mom, do you really have to tell me all this?”

Mom’s eyes widened a bit. “Oh, I’m sorry! I guess I wasn’t thinking. I suppose it made me happy to learn that I had something else in common with my son.” She looked up thoughtfully. “It’d been so long since I’d tasted semen, too. I got a little overexcited!”

“What...?” My head was spinning. “You didn’t...”

“I couldn’t just let it go to waste!” mom said.

Before I could stop myself, I was imagining my mom licking the cum out of Purrloin’s cunt. Suddenly there was a very unwelcome and confused tightness in my pants, and I realized that my cock had jumped to attention. I couldn’t believe I was getting turned on by it, but now that the scene had been planted in my head, I found it impossible to get rid of.

Mom seemed to follow my train of thought. “Do you like that thought?” Her cheeks were still flushed a light pink. Her hand had moved up from my knee and was now resting on my thigh, mere inches from the now obvious bulge in my pants.

“T-tell me more,” I said uncertainly. “About... what you’ve done.”

“My first time, I was probably about your age. My friend had lent me her Minccino. The little thing was so grabby, before I knew it he’d latched onto my boobs and I just let him go.”

She paused, thinking. Her hand gently was rubbing my leg now.

“I didn’t have my first orgasm until a few years after that. I was interning at the local Pokemon Center. A Growlithe took a real shine to me, and after he stuck his nose up my skirt, I pulled him into a back room and let him mount me. Ever since then I’ve always had a special spot in my heart for pokemon with knots.”

Her blush deepened as she spoke. Without even looking at me, she reached for the zipper on my pants and pulled it down. I didn’t stop her when she stuck her hand into the hole and grasped my cock.

“The past few years have been lonely, though. It’s just been me and you, and I never really had time to do anything like that while you were around the house. But when I saw Purrloin’s tender little pussy dripping with cum, I just had to have a taste.” She was stroking my shaft slowly now. “Purrloin seemed to like it, too. She gets off pretty fast, doesn’t she?”

I lifted my hips slightly as my mom jerked me off. “Yeah... damn, mom...!”

Her hand started to move faster. “Does this feel good, dear?” I nodded my head. “Do you think your mother is pretty?”

I’d never thought of my mom in a sexual manner before, but now it was impossible not to. I looked at her as a woman for the first time: my eyes took in the mature curve of her thighs and hips, the swell of her heavy breasts, the smooth complexion of her face, even the way she carefully did her hair up in a bun over the top of her head. “You look really damn good,” I told her.

She scooted closer to me so that her body was pressed against mine. “Tell me about Purrloin. I want to know what my son has been up to.”

“I caught her just after I left Aspertia,” I started. “Battled with her a few times because I didn’t have much else... ah... but she wasn’t very strong and didn’t like it. A few nights into the trip, I was feeling pretty horny... she’d curled up beside my sleeping roll... so I just said ‘fuck it’ and rolled her over. Nnnmm... she just let me stick it in and fuck her...ah...! And then we ended up doing it every night since then.”

As I told her the story, her strokes became more forceful. Somehow I’d ended up groping her tits while I spoke, and when I went to pull her shirt up she didn’t stop me. Her bare breasts felt soft and warm in my hands, and her nipples were erect when I rolled them between my fingers. Mom had a great pair. I gave her one nipple a little squeeze and kept on telling her about Purrloin, sparing no erotic detail.

“Her cunt’s tight as hell. I usually go kinda slow, but I think she actually likes it rough. And she loves to lick me, too. Usually I end it by blowing my load all over her face. Her mouth’s too small for my dick though; I tried that once but it wouldn’t fit.”

“Oh, that’s a shame dear. But mom can do that for you,” my mom said. Then she lowered her head to my lap and took the head of my cock into her mouth.

It was far from the first time I’d gotten head, but this was something else. My mom definitely knew what she was doing. The warm wetness of her tongue swirled slowly and deliberately around my cock head. Then she sank deeper, relaxing her throat and taking my entire length without gagging. I held my breath in ecstasy at the incredible feeling of it; my own mother’s lips hugging the base of my cock intimately, her warm tongue laid against the length of my shaft, her throat constricting slightly around my tip.

Without thinking, I removed my hand from her chest and grabbed the bun in hair, holding her there dominantly. She didn’t try to pull away, but held herself down on my cock without complaint until I relaxed the pressure on the back of her head and let her pull back. When my length was finally out of her mouth, she took a deep breath. Saliva dripped down her chin and onto the seat between us.

“Good?” she asked, wiping her lips with the back of her hand and beaming a large smile at me.

“Uhh, yeah!” I responded.

“I’m a little out of practice,” she admitted. “But you deserve a reward for being such a wonderful son.”

With that, she returned to giving me a blowjob. She bobbed her head up and down in my lap, working the length in and out of her mouth, circling her tongue around my head and my shaft. For the most part I let her do her thing, but my hand eventually returned to the back of her head, and I pushed her down deeper when I felt the intensity building in my loins. She picked up on my signal and redoubled her efforts, sucking, slurping and moaning noisily around my thick member. “I’m gonna cum, mom,” I said breathlessly, afraid that she would stop, but instead she sped up again. Then her hand was working the base of my cock, jerking me off while her mouth attended to the top half of my cock. My grip on her hair tightened as I felt the dam get ready to burst.

Suddenly my hips bucked upward almost on their own, and I began to cum. The intense waves of orgasmic bliss flooded through every inch of my body, and the first thick spurt of cum shot out of my cock and into my mother’s loving mouth. She swallowed one, two, three blasts of gooey incestuous sperm, but it felt like my reservoir was endless. Finally she couldn’t keep up; cum bubbled out from between her tightly pressed lips and dripped down my shaft and her hand. At last the deluge abated. My mom swallowed twice more, then pulled away from my cock. Still smiling at me, she licked her cum-smeared lips, then raised her sticky hand to her mouth and licked up every drop that had spilled. Finally, she knelt down and gave my softening dick a few more loving licks, until it too was clean.

“You know, I think you taste even better than your father,” she said thoughtfully.

I blushed, suddenly aware of the forbidden act I had just committed with my mother. It was something I’d never even considered before today. Reflecting on it, however, I had to admit that it felt right. Very, very wrong... but very right.

As always, my mother could read me like a book. “You don’t have to be afraid, honey. This can just be between us. Us and the pokemon.” She pulled her shirt off and threw it to the side, letting her breasts bounce freely, and I realized that she meant to continue our escapades. I felt my cock, which had softened considerably since cumming in my mom’s mouth, twitch slightly. It wouldn’t take long before I was ready for another round.

“I love you, mom,” I said.

She sidled up closer to me on the sofa. “I love you too, dear.”

We kissed. It wasn’t a simple peck on the cheek, a proper kiss between mother and son. This one was wet and with tongue, a passionate kiss between two very horny lovers. I probed her mouth with my tongue and she responded in kind, our lips mashed together intimately. By the time we parted, my cock was once again standing at attention.

“Can I fuck you?” I asked her.

She laughed. “You’re ready so quickly? What a virile son I’ve raised!”

I took that as a yes. This time I wanted to lead things; I was the Unova League Pokemon Champion, after all. Why shouldn’t I take what I wanted? She lay back as I fiddled with her pants, then lifted her butt off the cushion so that I could slide them - and her panties - off. Now mom was totally naked before me. She had a thick but well groomed bush of pubic hair above her vagina, and she spread her legs to give me a better look. Her labia were slick with the juices of her arousal.

I really loved my mom, and now I was going to show her just how much.

Mom raised her legs, placing them on my shoulders as I positioned myself so that my cock pointed straight at her waiting hole. My swollen head rubbed against her sex, and I let her warmth seep into it. Then, looking my sexy mother right in the eye, I thrust forward. The tip of my cock popped into her pussy and the shaft slid in easily. It felt as if I’d been made for her.

“Now take me, Champion,” mom said.

I fucked her with an unrelenting passion. Each thrust of my hips drove my cock deep into her tight hole, until I could feel myself banging against the back of her pussy. She moaned every time I bottomed out inside of her, and that became my goal: to fuck her as hard as possible, to make her moan louder and faster. My mother’s familiar voice, tinged with a lust I’d never known she possessed. Her legs squeezed me, as if demanding more and more hot, sticky, incestuous love.

“Mom...” I muttered. My mind was a blur, and I spoke without thinking. “Mom, your cunt is so good...”

She cooed back at me. “Give it to me, honey. Make your mommy proud. Show her what a good son she’s raised. Please, your mother needs your cock, your cum, fill mommy’s womb!”

The dirty talk was driving me quickly over the edge, but my endurance was fortified by having already cum once. I leaned down over my horny mother, my cock buried deep in her squeezing vice-like cunt, her legs bending along with me in a display of flexibility I’d, once again, never known she’d had, and kissed her. She kissed back, desperate for every bit of intimate contact the two of us could share. My tongue explored her mouth in a parody of the way my dick was exploring her pussy and my hands kneaded her tits wantonly. Never had I experienced anything as sexually satisfying as this, not even with Purrloin.

She came first. I could tell when it happened immediately. Her legs wrapped around my neck and her entire body went rigid, inside and out. Every muscle in her pussy clamped down around my cock as it pressed against her cervix; a thought suddenly sprang into my head unbidden, of my mother’s cervix dilating, opening, welcoming the flood of her son’s cum that it was about to receive. Mom moaned hotly into my mouth and sucked at my tongue. She wanted it so badly, and I wanted it too.

Then I felt it, the spark of orgasm starting in my balls and spreading out through my cock and my entire body. Moments later, that flood of semen my mom had been waiting for came. I pumped thick spurts of seed deep into her cunt, filling her pussy, shooting into her womb, sealing this act of forbidden and ultimate love between me and my mother. I gripped her tightly, kissed her, and shot my entire load into her as we rode out our mutual orgasms.

When it was over, my entire body felt drained. I slumped forward, and suddenly we were a tangle of limp limbs. Mom was whispering “Sshhhhh,” in my ear and stroking my hair. I lay against her, my chest heaving, and tried to catch my breath. My cock, still lodged inside of her, began to soften. I didn’t want to pull away. I wanted to stay in my mother’s arms forever; in her arms, and in her pussy. This was love as we had never been able to share it before.

“Sshhh, momma loves you. Such a good boy,” mom was still whispering in my ear. She kissed me softly. “My Champion.”

Yes, I had definitely come back home to my mother as a Champion.

Damn it felt good to be the Champ.


End file.
